Highway Star
|image = EXILE_THE_SECOND_-_Highway_Star_cover.jpg |type = Studio album |artist = EXILE THE SECOND |title = Highway Star |released = March 28, 2018 |formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download |recorded = 2017-2018 |genre = Dance-pop, ballad |label = rhythm zone |length = 49:28 |singles = "Summer Lover" "Route 66" "BACK 2U" "Acacia" |chronotype = Album |previous = BORN TO BE WILD (2017) |next = EXILE THE SECOND THE BEST (2020)}} Highway Star is the third album of EXILE THE SECOND. It was released on March 28, 2018 in five editions: CD+3Blu-ray, CD+3DVD, CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD and a CD only edition. The CD+3Blu-ray and CD+3DVD editions include a mega mix of live tours including their second tour EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "ROUTE 6・6", their appearances at a-nation, INAZUMA ROCK FES and DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL of 2017 and a documentary about the creation of their album and their recent activities. Editions * CD+3DVD (RZCD-86541/B~D, ¥7,538) * CD+3Blu-ray (RZCD-86542/B~D, ¥8,618) * CD+DVD (RZCD-86543/B, ¥4,298) * CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-86544/B, ¥5,378) * CD Only (RZCD-86545, ¥3,218) Singles Product 1025742.jpg|"Summer Lover"|link=Summer Lover EXILE THE SECOND - ROUTE 66 DVD cover.jpg|"Route 66"|link=Route 66 EXILE SHOKICHI - BACK 2U cover.jpg|"BACK 2U"|link=BACK 2U EXILE THE SECOND - Acacia_78348.jpg|"Acacia"|link=Acacia Tracklist CD # Route 66 # Acacia # Kachou Fuugetsu (花鳥風月; Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon) # Summer Lover # POW! # Sex Me Up feat. DEEP # Body # HEROES # Hi Noboru Hikari ni ~Pray for Now~ (日昇る光に ～Pray for Now～) # BACK 2U (SHOKICHI solo) # Young Forever # On My Way # Last Goodbye DVD/Blu-ray ; Disc 1 (CD+3Blu-ray and CD+3DVD editions only) *2017 LIVE MEGA MIX # Going Crazy SPECIAL MEGA MIX # 24/7 Cruisin' # Mo Bounce # One Time One Life # let it go # Beautiful Angel # Dear... # Machine Gun Funk # Rock City # Dirty Secret # ASOBO! # SUPER FLY # BUMP UP # SURVIVORS # Shut up!! Shut up!! Shut up!! # Step into my party # Route 66 # Choo Choo TRAIN with EXILE TAKAHIRO *2017 BEST LIVE SELECTION a-nation 2017 @ Ajinomoto Stadium # YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!! # Summer Lover INAZUMA ROCK FES 2017 @ Karasuma Hantou Shibahu Hiroba # Choo Choo TRAIN with Takanori Nishikawa DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2017 @ Makuhari Seaside Park Block G Special Venue # HERE WE GO # Sex Me Up # Body # CLAP YOUR HANDS EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "ROUTE 6･6" @ OSAKA-JO HALL # Christmas Eve # LAST CHRISTMAS # Going Crazy * On My Way Studio Live Session ; Disc 2 (CD+3Blu-ray and CD+3DVD editions only) * The Creation of Highway Star -Documentary- ; Disc 3 (CD+3Blu-ray, CD+3DVD, CD+Blu-ray and CD+DVD editions) # Route 66 (Music Video) # Acacia (Music Video) # Summer Lover (Music Video) Featured Members * Tachibana Kenchi * Kuroki Keiji * TETSUYA * NESMITH * SHOKICHI * AKIRA Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: x* Trivia * The single "Acacia" was used to promote the album. External Links * Oricon Profile: CD+3DVD | CD+3Blu-ray | CD+DVD | CD+Blu-ray | CD Only Category:EXILE THE SECOND Category:EXILE THE SECOND Albums Category:2018 Releases Category:2018 Albums Category:2018 DVDs Category:2018 Blu-rays